


I Don't Need a Sugar Daddy Let Alone a Sugar Momma!

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami's rich, F/F, Happy 6th Anniversary Guys 🤧, Korra's a dounce, Korrasami Anniversary, Little did she know lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra's pretty poor and little did she know about her girlfriend apparently.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063958
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	I Don't Need a Sugar Daddy Let Alone a Sugar Momma!

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Christmas Drop 1 of 6
> 
> Y'all I am dying. I've been feeling dizzy possibly from anemia or lack of nutrition or something. I am deceased. I'll be working 6 days this week (week of Christmas) so if I dont make my daily posting, I'm sorrey 😭 😭 😭 I'm doin my best 
> 
> RIP grammar 🙏

Lying face down on her table, Korra was groaning to herself. “Ughhhh I’m so poorrrrrrr.”

Kuvira throws a crumpled up sticky note at her, “I’m telling you, just get a sugar daddy. Bataar Jr. is great.”

Korra shoots up, “I’m not that desperate, I don’t need a sugar daddy!”

Her friend throws another ball of paper at her which she frowns at and slaps away. “Then get a sugar momma.”

“I don’t need one of those either! No matter how poor I am, my pride won’t allow it! Besides, where the heck do you even find these people!?”

Kuvira shrugs, “You’d be surprised by what you can find on the interwebs.”

Shivers go down Korra’s spine, “You’re fearless… and wait a minute, isn’t Bataar Jr. only like four years older than you? That has to be luck! I’m pretty sure most sugar daddies and mommas are like, well above forty. He seems more like your rich boyfriend if you’re asking me.”

“Eh,” she shrugs again before getting up from her seat. “Come on I’m done, let’s go get some lunch.”

Korra practically sobs, “No thanks… I’m on the plain bread and one meal a day diet.”

“Really?” She rolls her eyes, “I’ll treat ya to something so hurry and get your ass moving.”

“Yes!” She throws up a victory punch, “I love ya! You’re the best Kuv!”

“Yeah yeah, praise me more cause I know, I’m the best.”

Giving Kuvira a friendly elbow jab, they make their way over to the canteen. They had some small talk and it wasn’t until they turned a corner when Kuvira remembered something. “Wait a sec, aren’t you dating that Asa...sala...ami that Salami chick now? Why don’t you just ask her to treat you?”

Korra scoffs, “Hey her name’s Asami thank you very much! But you’re kidding me? You want me to ask my **_new_ **girlfriend to pay for my meals?! We just started officially dating like a few weeks ago! I can’t just hit her up to pay for my shit! Besides, she doesn’t know how dirt poor I am…”

She lets out a proud sniffle before she starts bragging, “She’s just so perfect! So wonderful, so beautiful, smart, kind, sexy and I just can’t ugh! Spirits I’m so lucky to be able to date such an amazing person! I can’t even describe her in words that would do her justice! She’s a literal goddess for Pete's sakes!”

Kuvira fakes a barf, “I regret asking now.” She then eyes Korra, “You sure she’s not a fragment of your imagination? There’s no way someone that amazing would _date_ you of all people.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!”

They stop in their tracks, “You’re kidding. From the way you’re been describing her, she sounds like a freaking hot sexy model so this,” she gestures at Korra, “this ain’t a match.”

Korra grabs her chest like she’s been shot, “K-Kuv… you’re so cruel…”

Her friend shrugs, “I’m just being honest. I haven’t met her yet and I don’t see how someone so _‘amazing’_ would date you. You’re just…” she flaps her hand up and down at Korra, “...”

“Wha— at least say something! You’re gonna make me cry!”

Kuvira lowers her eyes at Korra before turning around with a blank face, “No comment.”

“Kuvira!”

Her friend ignores her and walks towards the canteen. 

Korra is heartbroken as she drags her feet after Kuvira. “Asami isn’t fake… she’s the most adorable human being out there…” she kicks the floor in sadness.

Kuvira was already inside the door and waiting when she turned to yell, “Get your ass moving Kor! I’m not waiting all day on you, I’m starving.”

Her best friend groans before picking up her sluggish pace, “I hate youuuu.”

“And who’s paying for your food?”

She immediately clasps her hands together in worship, “I love youuuu! You’re the best Kuv!”

Kuvira rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah I know, praise me more.”

“All hail the great Kuvira!”

“Heh, that’s what I thought.”

…

With her legs crossed, Asami was currently seated at a picnic table in the courtyard as she read through her project materials. She finishes about half of the chapter when she sees her girlfriend from her peripheral vision. Looking up she says, “Hey baby,” before smiling while standing up. She gets up from her seat before pulling Korra into a side hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Sami~” Korra grins before kissing her back, “Sorry did I keep you waiting for too long? Profess Tenzin started going on a long tangent about nomadic history.”

With a smile, Asami says, “Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t waiting too long.” She intertwines her fingers with Korra’s before pulling her over to her seat and sits down on the bench, “Just give me a second though okay? I’m almost done with the chapter.”

Still with a bright grin on her face, Korra responds, “Sure!” She quickly sets down her bag before scooching in closer so that their legs were touching. Once comfortable, she lets out a soft breath before leaning into Asami’s body and rests her hand on her girlfriend’s inner thigh.

Tapping her pen on her notebook, Asami places free her arm onto the table and then leans her cheek against her fist. Not after long, she switches from her fist to her palm before lightly biting her finger tip in concentration. Flipping the page, she lets out a deep hum before scribbling some notes down.

Korra gulps at Asami’s suggestive gestures before glancing down at her notes. There was a mix of mechanic-esk sketches and brief words which all looked like a foreign language to her. It honestly amazes her how Asami is so smart. She’s double majoring in engineering and business for spirits sakes. How does one do that?

More like, the real question was, how does someone look so sexy while studying? _Geez…_ this was starting to make Korra remember the other day when they had sex in the middle of the day at her place. Granted, her apartment wasn’t exactly the biggest nor most romantic which made sense thanks to the extremely cheap rent but hey, a room was a room. It served its purpose and was nice for the price if you think about it. Of course, the main highlight was the close quarter contact they had, which was _a lot._

Any who… 

The only time Korra's glad she has such a small apartment is when Asami comes over. The small space was the best excuse to cuddle with another for no apparent reason. And don’t even get Korra started with the sex… It’s just… wow. Who would’ve known lesbian sex was amazing? Not only was there a **_lot_ **of affection and fun, the toys you get to play with change everything. Honestly, Korra wonders why most girls want dick when you can just slap on a strap-on and bam, there you go. Same result and less of a headache to deal with since men can be… troublesome.

Letting out a soft breath, Korra tucks Asami’s hair behind her ear in boredom. She then lifts her leg up and straddles the bench before scooching into Asami’s body. Her hand runs up her girlfriend’s thigh and across to her waist before settling with an affectionate hug. Asami hums in content before readjusting herself comfortably into Korra’s hug. One of her arms was tucked below her breasts and while the other was holding onto her side. It didn’t take too long for Asami to finally finish the chapter she was reading.

Shutting her textbook, Asami tilts her head to kiss Korra. “Okay I’m done. Sorry for the wait.”

Korra huffs before kissing her girlfriend’s neck, “That was quick.”

“Mmh…” Asami collects her items before sliding them into her bag, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, you wanna grab something to eat?”

“Sure,” they both stand up and Asami tosses her bag over her shoulder before interlocking their fingers. “You want some Kwong’s?”

“That sounds good. You wanna stop by Jasmine Dragon for some boba too?”

Asami leans down and affectionately rubs against Korra’s cheek, “Yeah sounds great, I'll put in the orders then so it’s ready for a nice Netflix and chill?”

“Sounds perfect.”

…

“Nice laptop, when’d you get a new one? I thought you were dirt poor.”

Korra jumped slightly before turning around to face her friend. “Oh… about that, I was studying at Asami’s and she accidentally spilled some coffee on it. Since it got wrecked, she gave me one of hers. Something about never needing it?”

“Hmm…” Kuvira leaned in for a better look, “What the shit? Isn’t that the newest Sato Laptop?”

“Is it?” With a slight jut on her lips, Korra pulled the screen down to look at it, “I have no idea.”

Kuvira finally set her bag down and sat down next to her, “Sweetttt… well, I could be blind but that looks like the newest model that just got released, like what? A month ago?”

Korra hummed, “Must be a coincidence. Maybe it was a gift or something?”

“Maybe,” slamming her textbook down onto the table, Kuvira huffed. “I’m not looking forward to today’s lecture. Wasn't it something about more nomadic history?”

Typing some bs on the screen, Korra couldn't care any less. “My paper’s due by twelve sharp. Still got like two pages to go.”

Looking at the clock, Kuvira whistled. “Good luck, you got like thirty minutes.”

She gave her friend a dry laugh, “You're telling me. Let the bs-ing gods lend me their strength!” She furiously began typing away who knows what.

Kuvira snorted, “Good luck with that.”

…

“Asamiiii, baby, which one is the shampoo?” Korra shouts while eyeing the surplus amount of bottles in the shower. 

As many times as Korra has slept over at her girlfriend’s apartment, she has never taken a shower here leading to her current dilemma. Now, don't get her wrong, she knew basic knowledge about hygiene stuff since duh, she’s a woman herself but she has literally never seen these types of bottles. Not to mention they looked quite pricey and kinda boujee too. Jokingly, she thought it’d probably cost her an arm and leg to afford these.

Asami finally walked in, “Mmh? It’s the pink one with gold and white.”

Korra dodged the water falling down on her face as she picked up one of the two matching descriptions. “This one?”

“No the other one.”

“Okay,” setting it back down, Korra pumped herself some of the shampoo, “thanks babe.”

“No prob, you want some take out?”

Working in some suds, she almost got some soap in her eyes. “Yeah sure.”

“What do you want? Hotman’s Pizza sound good?”

“Whatever is fine, surprise me.”

“Alrighty, I'll just leave your change of clothes on the counter okay?” After Asami sets it down, she leaves her girlfriend to take a shower.

“Got it, thanks!”

But, before Asami is out the door completely, she couldn't help herself. “You got a bruise on your ass by the way Kor, sorry about that.” She giggled, “I guess I smacked you too hard.”

Korra gasped while blushing heavily and grabbed her ass in defense. “Asami!”

With one last laugh, she finally closed the door.

Pouting to herself, Korra worked in the bar of soap aggressively. “Geez… that woman is the death of me.”

After Korra was freshly showered and dry, she walked into the living room wearing her girlfriend's maroon colored RCU t-shirt and some grey shorts. As she fluffed out her hair, she let out a sigh of relief.

“I still can't believe you managed to find such a close apartment next to campus. I am jealous of your luck my love,” walking up from behind, Korra rests her chin on Asami's shoulder while wrapping her arms around her stomach. “Does that mean I'm extra lucky to have such a beautiful and lucky girlfriend?”

Asami chuckled before turning slightly to kiss her cheek. “Let’s just say I knew the right people and let’s see…” she turned into Korra’s embrace, “you look lucky to me since you’re my type.” She pecked her lips.

Korra faked a playful scoff, “I'll take that as a compliment then.”

“That you should,” with a smile she kissed her lips again, “I don't just date anyone.”

Grinning happily, Korra rocked them both softly left and right, “You're the best. So when’s the food arriving?”

“Mmh…” Asami scrunched her nose slightly in thought which Korra found absolutely adorable. “In probably five minutes?”

“You get drinks too?”

“Of course, who do you think I am?”

Korra gave her a big lopsided grin, “The _one_ and _only_ Asami Sato, my awesomely beautiful, smart and fabulous girlfriend!”

“Do praise me more,” with one last chuckle, she shuffled them over to the living room couch, “why don't you choose a show to watch? I'll go grab some cups and my wallet.”

“Alright, sounds good.” After Korra plopped down, she started flipping the channels, “You sure you don't want me to pay this time?”

Asami’s voice was a bit distant since she was in her room, “Don’t worry about it, I got it covered.”

Clicking the remote a few times, Korra frowned. “But you paid the last time and the time before that… and that… and that.”

Asami slid her platinum card into her bra before walking back and straddled her girlfriend’s lap as she sat on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders before sinking in. “You pay me back in many ways.”

Korra’s brows furrow and she sets down the remote before resting her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. “In what way then?”

“Mmh… well…” Asami’s eyes narrowed as she eyed Korra’s lips. She began softly scratching the back of her neck. “I can think of a few ways…” her lips ghosted Korra’s before someone knocked on the door. “Looks like dinner is here.”

“Ah…” Korra’s mouth dropped in disappointment when she dipped forward and Asami pulled back. “Babe! That’s so unfair!”

Asami got up and gave her a teasing wink. “I don't want our pizza getting cold,” she headed for the door while purposely swaying her hips.

“Ugh… women.” Korra pouted while crossing her arms together.”

Her girlfriend playfully cooed at her, “Love you~”

Korra just sank into the couch while grumbling, “Love you too.”

…

“Damn, that’s a nice jacket. Where’d you get it?”

Korra glances up from her homework, “It’s not mine, it’s Asami’s. I was running late so she gave me a ride and since it was cold, she lent me hers.”

“Hmm…” Kuvira set her backpack down onto the table before sitting down. “You sure she’s not secretly rich or something? First the laptop and now this?” She pinched the jacket, “This was a part of the latest fashion show you know that right? Maybe she has a sugar daddy herself,” she chuckles at the last part.

“Oh come on Kuvira, you think I wouldn't know if my girlfriend was secretly rich?” Thoughts of Asami’s gestures like paying for food all the time and those expensive shampoo bottles came to mind.

Kuvira snorted, “Knowing you? The most oblivious person I know? Heck, you never noticed I shaved the back of my head until we went to the gym together after the like tenth time.”

“Hey I'm not that oblivious! It’s not my fault your hair is always down, how am I supposed to know!”

“Sure whatever you say miss I don't follow fashion or anything that ranges above twenty yuans!” She finally pulls out her laptop which is two generations older than Korra’s. “What’d you say your girlfriend’s name was? I'll go stalk her insta or something.”

Korra deadpanned, “I'm not telling you, don't stalk her!”

“Why? You afraid she’s cheating on yah!”

“As if! We’re super lovey dovey thank you very much.”

“Come on, just tell me, I won't stalk her too much.”

She raised her brows, “So you're still gonna stalk her.”

“Hey, no harm no fault.” She pulled up instagram on the browser, “Now come on what’s her name.”

Korra groaned, “It’s Asami for the twentieth time!”

“Okay Asami…?” She mindless punched her name in.

“Sato, Asami Sato.”

At that Kuvira froze, “Sato? As in Future Industries Hiroshi Sato?”

“Yeah that Sato.”

This time Kuvira gave her the judging look, “Dude. You're kidding right?”

Korra gave her the same look back, “What?”

“Sato? Asami Sato? Daughter of Hiroshi Sato. You know your girlfriend’s deadass rich right?”

“What do you mean?” She made a face since it still wasn't clicking.

Kuvira rolled her eyes before bringing up a Google browser. “See for yourself.” 

“You seriously telling me to google my girlfriend’s name?”

“Just shut up and do it.”

“Ugh fine,” she pushed aside her lap to type and Asami’s name before her eyes practically popped open. “What the—”

“Told you.”

“No fucking way.”

“Hah, told ya. You know only rich people and celebrities have impressive google searches.” She snorts, “Guess you do got yourself a sugar momma.”

“She’s not my sugar momma!” Korra snapped back with a face of horror. “S-She’s… she’s my girlfriend… my Asami…”

Kuvira was still amused with the whole situation, “You’re kidding me, how the hell did you not notice? Shouldn’t the last name Sato have given it away? Anyways, my suspicions were so right! Opal owes me twenty yuans cause your girlfriend is so rich!”

“How the hell should I know?! Sato is a common last name— more like you bet on my girlfriend?! What the hell!” She slapped Kuvira’s arm to only get a huff.

“Hey come on, you can't blame us! Neither of us have met this _‘Asami’_ that we were even beginning to think she was fake but hey,” she shrugs, “you’ve been wearing clothes that obviously don't belong to you since the only clothes you own is blue.”

Korra still had a glare in her eyes, “Sure. Thanks. Some swell friend you are…”

“You're welcome. But seriously though, I was thinking something was up with her cause of the designer clothes and that laptop of yours but to think she was the daughter of _the_ infamous Hiroshi Sato! Now even I didn’t see that coming, I had heard that she went to school here but I never imagined she’d be dating…” Kuvira eyes Korra up and down, “you.”

“Hey what's that supposed to mean you ass!” Korra smacked Kuvira again.

Kuvira lets out a whole hearted laugh, “You should introduce us sometimes. Maybe we can be friends. She must be one hell of a person to be dating you.”

“Why I ought to—” Korra threatened to smack Kuvira with her notebook before she abruptly stood up quickly while pulling back her laptop and backpack.

“See ya later best friend! Hook me up with that sugar momma of yours!”

“She’s not my sugar momma!”

Laughing loudly, Kuvira ran away backwards and gave her a wink while sarcastically saying, “Of course she’s not!”

“Asshole!”

“Sugar baby!”

Korra was practically steaming from her ears as she grunted in frustration. But frankly being honestly, she wasn't sure who she was mad at. Was she mad a Kuvira for rubbing this fact in her face or was she mad at herself for being so stupid to not realize who her girlfriend was? With one last groan, Korra cupped her face before hearing a ding on her phone. When she looked at it, she saw that Asami sent her a instasnap. Mindlessly unlocking her phone, she snorted at Asami’s snap.

Asami sent Korra a close up of the corner of her eye with this dog chasing after a man who was holding a newspaper in the background. She captioned it, “I think he stole the doggo’s job.”

Korra quickly sent back a charming lopsided toothy grin instasnap with the caption: “Why u calling him out like that”

She waited a second and Asami replied back with another snap. This time it was a picture of her drinking her coffee while looking away from the guy (who was still being chased) with the caption: “No idea what you’re talking about baby.”

Shaking her head, Korra snapped back an amused smile with her chin rested on her palm with the caption: “Sureeee baby sureeeee”

Another second passes and this time Asami snapped back a wink with her lips slightly puckered. “Love you babe~”

Korra snaps back a selfie with her lips puckered as well. “Love you~”

Instead of a snap this time, Asami texts her after a second.

 **_Asami Salami:_ ** _You wanna come to my place after you’re done with what you’re doing?_

Korra typed back: Sure, around six cool?

 **_Asami Salami:_ ** _Sounds perfect._

With a sigh, Korra sunk down onto the table before mumbling to herself. “Seriously…? What am I supposed to do now?”

…

“Say… baby can I ask you something?”

Asami blinked before looking down at her girlfriend, “Mmh what’s wrong? You wanna be the big spoon now?”

Korra wiggled in Asami’s embrace, “Oh no no, I'm perfectly happy it’s just…”

An eyebrow cocked, “It’s just…?”

“Uh… how do I put it…?”

Narrowing her eyes, Asami squeezed Korra tighter while grazing her lips on her lover’s cheek. “Put…?” She rubbed Korra’s abdominal affectionately with her thumb.

“Uh…” Korra twiddled her feet together, “Are you um…”

Smiling softly, Asami leaned forward and kissed her lips. “Gay? Yeah, only for you though.”

Korra chuckled at that, “Same but wait no, that’s not what I meant.” She brought her hand up to cup Asami’s cheek, “Are you well um…”

Asami softly laughs before kissing her palm, “What's wrong? You can tell or ask me anything you know…?”

She gulped, “A-Are you, r-rich?”

Caught off guard, she blinked. “What?”

Suddenly feeling stupid, Korra blushed. “A-Are you, you know… rich? Kuvira made me google search you and you well uh… popped up and you, you know… your dad is the CEO of Future Industries and well…”

“Mmh…” Asami hugged Korra tightly and closed her eyes to breathe in her girlfriend’s scent. “We’re well off and all but I don't know about rich.”

Korra’s mouth dropped, “You’re kidding? Future Industries is like the biggest company in our city! Why didn't you tell me this! Now I feel bad about being dirt poor and mooching off of you.”

Asami laughed, “I did tell you though? You even met my dad the other day.”

She scoffed as if Asami had just offended her. “Baby, you know how oblivious I am, I'm such a dunce! You have to be straight up with me or else I won't take the hint!”

Feeling amused. Asami immediately claimed her lips and they shared a long kiss. Once they broke apart, she whispers in a husky voice. “I can't be straight for you though,” she kissed her lips again.

“That’s not what I— mmph… S-Sami… mmh…” Korra fell back onto the couch when Asami pinned her down. “Mmh… baby…”

Nibbling her upper lip, Asami sucked them lustfully before licking her lips. “You know I love you right?”

Korra ran her hands up Asami’s back, “Yeah?”

Asami pecked her lips, “That's all you need to know.” She kissed her lips once again.


End file.
